Bigmouth's Rampage
by Zinka17
Summary: Bigmouth is hungrier than ever and goes wherever he can to find food, even if it means disrupting our little blue friends and their arch enemy.
1. Gargamel's Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from ****The Smurfs****. They all belong to Peyo and Hanna-Barbera Productions.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a dark, stormy night, and Gargamel and Azrael were about to have dinner. They were actually going to have nice food for once. Gargamel had saved up some money and bought a roast chicken and mashed potatoes.<p>

"This roast chicken is so big that we should have leftovers for a few days," Gargamel said.

"Mrow meow!" Azrael agreed as he eagerly licked his lips.

Just as Gargamel was about to put some chicken and mashed potatoes on their plates, the door burst open and Bigmouth walked in.

"Oh no!" Gargamel yelled in dismay.

"Bigmouth hungry!" Bigmouth yelled.

"But Bigmouth I—"

"Mm! Bigmouth see yummy goodies!" Bigmouth announced as he walked over to the table.

"You can't have this food! This is our dinner!" Gargamel exclaimed.

Bigmouth frowned and said, "Bigmouth want food! Bigmouth stuff face!"

"But there isn't enough for you!" Gargamel argued.

Bigmouth ignored Gargamel and picked up the roast chicken. "Bigmouth like chicken!" He said as he started eating it.

"No! That's my food! I paid good money for that!"

"Hush! Me eating!" Bigmouth replied. After he finished the chicken, he got the bowl of mashed potatoes and ate it.

"Azrael, he ate our dinner!" Gargamel shouted.

"Mrow!" Azrael meowed angrily.

"Bigmouth still hungry! Want more goodies!"

"But I don't have anymore food! You ate it all!" Gargamel responded.

Bigmouth banged on the table really hard and it broke in half. "Me get mad when me hungry!" Bigmouth yelled angrily.

Gargamel trembled in fear, but decided that his food was more important than his furniture. "Well I'm sure you'll find food somewhere else. Now go away!" He demanded.

"Me no go! Bigmouth don't want get wet in rain. Stay here until storm goes away."

"B-But, it'll probably be morning before it goes away!" Gargamel said.

"Then Bigmouth stay night here. Bigmouth love slumber parties!" Bigmouth said happily.

"Azrael, that big oaf will surely find our hidden stash of food and eat it all! We have to think of a way to make him leave!" Gargamel whispered to his cat.

"What that?" Bigmouth asked.

"Oh, nothing Bigmouth."

"Bigmouth need pajamas for slumber party. Don't have with me. At my house," Bigmouth stated.

"I don't have any pajamas for you!" Gargamel yelled outraged.

Bigmouth spotted Gargamel's curtains and walked over to them. "Bigmouth make pajamas out of these," Bigmouth said as he ripped the curtains off the windows.

"No! Not my curtains!" Gargamel yelled in a very upset tone. "I need those for when it's bright and sunny out so it will be dark in here!"

"Quiet! Me making pajamas!" Bigmouth yelled. He found some things lying around the house to put the curtains together into a pair of pajamas and a hat.

"Oh that stupid ogre! He ruined my curtains!" Gargamel mumbled angrily.

"Bigmouth want snacks!"

"But I told you I don't have any food!" Gargamel yelled.

Bigmouth frowned and picked Gargamel up by the front of his shirt, then pulled him right up to his face and yelled, "I said me want snacks! Gargamel better give Bigmouth snacks, or Bigmouth break house when storm over!"

Frightened, Gargamel scurried away to the cupboard and got out a bag of potato chips. When he came back, Bigmouth was wearing his newly made pajamas. He snatched the bag of chips out of Gargamel's hands.

"Mm! Bigmouth love potato chips!" Bigmouth said as he ate the rest of the chips.

"There, you had your snack. Now if you'll just—"

"Bigmouth still hungry! More snacks!" Bigmouth yelled as he pointed to his mouth.

Gargamel grumbled in frustration as he walked over to the cupboard again. All of a sudden he had an idea.

"Azrael, I've got a plan! I'll give him some more snacks to distract him while I make a sleeping potion!" Gargamel said as he laughed. Azrael laughed too.

"Where Gargamel? Bigmouth getting mad! Me want more snacks!" Bigmouth yelled.

"Uh, c-coming Bigmouth!" Gargamel said as he brought Bigmouth a pumpkin pie.

"Mm! Pie looks and smells yummy!" Bigmouth announced.

Gargamel ran as fast as he could to get a book with sleeping spells in it. He found a spell that would keep Bigmouth asleep for 12 hours.

"Gargamel! Bigmouth finish pie. Want more goodies!" Bigmouth yelled from the other room.

"Just a minute Bigmouth!" Gargamel answered. "I have to hurry Azrael. Let's see. For this potion I need—"

"Bigmouth want goodies NOW!" He stomped on the floor really hard. Gargamel felt the whole house shake.

"I'm coming!" Gargamel lied. He quickly gathered the ingredients and mixed them together. Then he ran to Bigmouth.

"Gargamel better have yummy goodies for Bigmouth!" Bigmouth shouted. He was very angry and didn't want to wait another second.

"Of course I do," Gargamel said. "Here, drink this."

Bigmouth grabbed the bowl of potion and chugged it down. "Huh? What going on? Bigmouth tired," he said sleepily as his eyelids started to close.

"Goodnight Bigmouth!" Gargamel said while laughing. Before Bigmouth could answer, he fell asleep and snored really loudly. "At last, Azrael! Bigmouth is asleep! Now he won't wake up until tomorrow morning! And by then the storm will be gone, so he'll leave!" Gargamel cackled.

"Meow ha ha ha!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think Bigmouth is really funny. That's why I decided to write a story about him. It's actually kind of weird how I came to write this. I was bored in my room one day so I started writing this and was just going to make it a one chapter story called 'Gargamel's Visit'. I wasn't going to post it to FanFiction either, but I decided to go ahead, so I typed it onto the main computer since mine doesn't have internet. Then I figured a smurf story without the smurfs in it isn't really a smurf story, so I added more chapters with them in it. I'm sure glad I did! It's way better now. Please review! :)**


	2. Smurf Goodies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Smurfs. They all belong to Peyo and Hanna-Barbera Productions.**

* * *

><p>It was morning and Gargamel and Azrael were asleep. That is until they were rudely awakened by Bigmouth.<p>

"Gargamel! Wake up!" Bigmouth yelled as he shook the bed really hard.

"Yaahhh!" Gargamel yelled as he flew off the bed and hit the wall.

"Mrroowww!" Azrael meowed in terror as he was sent flying too.

Gargamel rubbed his sore head when he landed and asked, "What's going on Bigmouth?"

"Bigmouth hungry!"

"Oh. Well the storm is over now. You can go home and eat something there," Gargamel said.

"Bigmouth not leave until I get food!"

"I don't have much food left though," Gargamel said.

"I want food now!" Bigmouth yelled as he stomped on the floor.

"Okay okay!" Gargamel finally gave in. "I'll find something for you."

"No! Bigmouth get food himself!" Bigmouth announced as he left for the cupboard.

"Oh no! He'll eat everything we have!" Gargamel complained.

Bigmouth took the doors off of the cupboard and took everything out of it. "Bigmouth like goodies!" He said happily. After he ate everything he shouted, "Gargamel! Bigmouth still hungry!"

"Oh no! What will I do now?" Gargamel asked out loud.

"Meow?" Azrael responded worriedly.

Gargamel ran out to the room where Bigmouth was and said, "I don't have any more food."

"Bigmouth want food! Give me food!" Bigmouth yelled.

"B-But, I have nothing to give you!" Gargamel said meekly.

"Bigmouth getting mad!" Bigmouth said angrily as he picked up a bunch of spell books and started to rip them.

"No! Don't tear my spell books! I need those!" Gargamel yelled desperately.

Bigmouth paid no attention to Gargamel and tore up every spell book. Then he picked Gargamel up.

"Please don't hurt me!" Gargamel pleaded.

"You lucky Bigmouth really hungry! Me want to break Gargamel's house, but me too hungry to waste time here. Bigmouth go to smurf village and find food there!" Bigmouth said as he threw Gargamel down on the floor. He broke the door and stormed out of Gargamel's house.

Gargamel was really upset about his food and books, but when he heard where Bigmouth was going he instantly cheered up. "Azrael, did you hear that? He's going to the smurf village! Come on! Let's follow him!"

* * *

><p>Greedy was in his house cooking. He was waiting for a smurfberry pie to come out of the oven so he could put a strawberry cake in.<p>

The smurfs were having a party later in the evening because it was the first day of Spring, and Greedy was making a bunch of desserts and other things for them to eat. He was having a really hard time trying to not eat everything.

The oven beeped and he took the pie out and replaced it with the cake. As he set the pie on the table with the other desserts, he realized how hungry he was.

"Look at all these desserts sitting there mocking me!" Greedy said in dismay. "Oh I'm so hungry!"

He couldn't take it much longer. He reached out for a cupcake. "One little cupcake won't smurf anything," Greedy said smiling.

Then he slapped himself hard and put the cupcake back. "Get ahold of yourself Greedy! This food is for the party tonight! I can wait until then," Greedy scolded himself.

All of a sudden the ground shook violently. "Whoa!" Greedy yelled as he lost his balance and fell on his tail.

All the smurfs opened their doors and looked outside. "Oh no! It's Bigmouth!" Brainy yelled.

Papa Smurf was working in his lab and suddenly heard all the smurfs yelling. He frowned and looked out the window. "What's all the noise about?" He shouted angrily. "I'm working on a very important experiment!"

"Bigmouth's here!" Smurfette said in a panicked voice as she stopped by Papa Smurf's window.

"Bigmouth? But how did he find the village?" Papa Smurf asked as his expression turned into one of worry.

"I don't know, but he's going to steal all of our food!" Smurfette replied.

"We have to do something!" Papa Smurf stated. He ran out of the lab and saw Bigmouth standing in the middle of the village.

"Mm! Bigmouth smell goodies!" Bigmouth announced happily as he sniffed the air. He walked over to Greedy's house and pulled the roof off. Inside stood a terrified Greedy.

Bigmouth noticed the table with desserts on it and picked it up. "These desserts look yummy!" Bigmouth said as he started eating them.

"No! Those desserts are for the party tonight! I spent all morning baking them!" Greedy said miserably.

Bigmouth frowned at Greedy and pounded his fist onto the ground where he stood, but Greedy moved out of the way just in time. Bigmouth continued eating the desserts.

"Oh my smurfness! This is too horrible to watch!" Greedy said as he put his arm over his eyes and turned away.

Bigmouth finished the desserts, put the table back and looked at Greedy. "Bigmouth want more goodies!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bigmouth, but I don't have any more!" Greedy said meekly. He was afraid Bigmouth was going to hurt him, when he heard the oven beep.

Bigmouth opened the door to the oven and saw the cake. "Mm! Another yummy cake!" He started to grab the cake and take it out, but he burned his fingers on it. "Ow wow wow wow wow!" He yelled in pain as he quickly pulled his hand away and sucked on his fingers. "Cake too hot! Bigmouth come back later when it cool off," Bigmouth said as he walked away.

Greedy sat on the floor crying. "I spent all that time baking those desserts, and now they're gone! Oh smurf is me!" He sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Hurry Azrael! I'm starting to lose the trail!" Gargamel yelled angrily at his cat as he ran. Azrael was panting heavily and walking slowly. He was so worn out and Gargamel kept demanding that he keep up with him.<p>

"Meow," Azrael meowed exhaustedly.

Gargamel had been following Bigmouth to the smurf village, but he lost him awhile back. Afterwards he followed his footprints, but now he couldn't tell where to go because they were fading away.

"Blast! I'm lost!" Gargamel announced.

"Mray!" Azrael meowed in relief. Now he wouldn't have to run after Gargamel anymore. He was so tired that he didn't even care about finding the smurfs.

"You stupid cat! If you had been faster this wouldn't have happened!" Gargamel blamed him.

"Meow!" Azrael meowed in surprise as Gargamel chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Bigmouth hungry!"<p>

"Here's a surprise!" Jokey said as he handed a gift box to Bigmouth.

"Mm! More goodies!" Bigmouth said as he took the box.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's goodies," Jokey said to himself as he laughed.

Bigmouth opened the box and it exploded in his face. Black soot was all over him. "Bigmouth mad now!" He yelled as he started to grab Jokey.

"Ah! Help!" Jokey yelled as Bigmouth picked him up.

"You trick Bigmouth!" He said angrily.

"I didn't mean to! I thought there was a cake in there," Jokey lied.

Bigmouth might be dumb, but he knew that Jokey was lying. "Bigmouth hate getting tricked!" Jokey was afraid of what he was going to do, when suddenly Papa Smurf came running towards them.

"Wait Mr. Bigmouth! We'll make a bunch of goodies for you! But you have to put Jokey down first," Papa Smurf said.

Bigmouth threw Jokey down, but Hefty caught him before he hit the ground. "Thanks Hefty!" Jokey said gratefully.

"No problem, but don't mess around with Bigmouth! You know how violent he is when he's mad," Hefty said as he set Jokey down.

"Well, where Bigmouth goodies?" Bigmouth asked impatiently.

"We have to cook them first!" Papa Smurf announced.

"Bigmouth want goodies now!"

"Let's get out of here!" Hefty yelled as he and Jokey ran away.

"Greedy! Hurry and bake as many desserts as you can!" Papa Smurf shouted.

"Okay Papa Smurf!" Greedy responded. He had forgotten about the cake that was cooling off, so he started making another one. When he was about to put it in the oven, he noticed the one Bigmouth put back. "Oh smurf! I'm such an idiot!" He said as he smacked his forehead. "I could have given him that one already to buy some time!"

All of a sudden, the village roared with the sound of Bigmouth shouting, "Bigmouth hungry!"

"Coming Mr. Bigmouth!" Greedy yelled as he rushed out of his house while carrying the cake.

Bigmouth snatched the cake out of Greedy's hands and ate it in one bite. "Bigmouth still hungry!"

"Greedy! Bake more cakes! And smurf to it!" Papa Smurf commanded as he and Greedy ran away from Bigmouth's fist slamming on the ground.

Greedy hurried back to his house and put the unfinished cake in the oven. Just as he was starting to make another one, he heard, "Bigmouth hungry!"

"I'll never be able to cook enough cakes for that ogre! Papa Smurf better do something, and fast!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter 2! Please review! Hey that rhymes. lol**


	3. Smurfing for Flour

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Smurfs. They all belong to Peyo and Hanna-Barbera Productions.**

* * *

><p>Gargamel and Azrael were heading home. Gargamel didn't usually give up so easily, but they had been looking for the village for a few hours and still found nothing.<p>

"I hate those disgusting little smurfs, Azrael! I've spent years chasing them and I'm always so close to capturing them, but then they escape!"

"Mraow meow!" Azrael growled.

"Oh, let's just go home and think. Maybe by tomorrow I'll have a better plan to finally get them!" Gargamel cackled.

They were just about to go inside the hovel when they heard a voice call, "Hey Gargy, wait for me!"

Gargamel abruptly turned around and frowned. "Scruple! What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be back from Mummy's until tomorrow night!"

"Yeah, well, she kind of kicked me out," Scruple said with a bratty smirk on his face.

Gargamel smacked his forehead and closed his eyes in exasperation. "What did you do _this_ time? I thought I was going to be rid of you for a couple of days, you little nuisance!"

"Let's just say I kind of accidentally set the house on fire," Scruple laughed.

"Why you little menace! I don't need you around here bugging me! I need to think of a brilliant plan to get the smurfs, and you'll only get in my way!" Gargamel yelled.

"Ah, don't worry about me Gargy. You won't even know I'm here," Scruple said as he picked up a pebble and launched it on a slingshot. It flew straight through the window, making glass go everywhere.

"Mrow!" Azrael screamed as he barely got out of the way of a piece of glass hitting him.

"Haha, oops," Scruple said nervously.

Gargamel's face was full of rage. "OOH!"

* * *

><p>Greedy was making cakes faster than he had ever done in his life before. Mixing them didn't take long, but it was baking them that was a problem. He couldn't give Bigmouth a cake that was raw. Or could he? Bigmouth ate almost anything. He probably wouldn't care if he was eating cake batter. Greedy decided to find out.<p>

He rushed out of his house carrying 2 giant bowls of cake batter. When Bigmouth saw him, he asked, "Where cakes? Bigmouth not want soup!"

"It's not soup, it's cake batter!" Greedy explained.

"Cake batter? What that?" Bigmouth asked as he scratched his head in bewilderment.

"It's just a cake that isn't cooked. This is what I put in the oven, and out comes a cake. The batter tastes really smurfy though," Greedy said.

Bigmouth thought for a minute. "Okay. Bigmouth try it. But if Bigmouth not like it, Bigmouth make smurf pancake!"

Greedy gulped and handed the bowls to Bigmouth. He ate all the cake batter and licked his lips. "Mm! Little smurf was right. Cake batter _is_ yummy! Bigmouth want more!"

"Right away Mr. Bigmouth!" Greedy replied as he went back to his house. "This is great! He loves the cake batter, so it takes a lot less time since I don't have to bake it. I'll just smurf some more and—" He suddenly stopped by the cake ingredients. "Oh smurf! I'm out of flour! Now what'll I do?"

"Where Bigmouth's cake batter?"

"Oh no! I'm in big trouble now!" Greedy said worriedly.

"Bigmouth want cake batter now!"

Greedy hurried to Papa Smurf's house, making sure he wasn't noticed by Bigmouth. "Papa Smurf!" He yelled.

"What's wrong Greedy?" Papa Smurf asked.

"I'm out of flour! I can't make cake batter without flour!" Greedy was panicking.

"Calm down Greedy! Just ask Farmer for some," Papa Smurf said.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Greedy asked himself.

"Bigmouth hungry!"

"No time for thinking now. Go ask Farmer for some flour!" Papa Smurf said.

Greedy hurried out of Papa Smurf's house, almost forgetting to go a different route so he could avoid Bigmouth. He shortly made it to Farmer's fields.

"Farmer! I need flour! Lots of it!" Greedy shouted.

"I'm sorry Greedy, but the wheat won't be growin' for another few weeks," Farmer stated.

"Well don't you have some flour left over from the previous crops?" Greedy asked.

"Nope, sorry. I delivered it all to the smurfs already," Farmer said while planting some seeds.

"What am I supposed to do? I need flour to make the cake batter! If I don't, who knows what Bigmouth will—"

"Bigmouth hungry! Want cake batter!"

"Ahh! I've gotta go back to Papa Smurf and ask him what to do!" Greedy yelled. He ran as fast as he could, forgetting to take the other route since he was in a hurry. Bigmouth immediately spotted him and picked him up.

"Why smurf not bring Bigmouth more cake batter?" He asked angrily. Greedy was scared and didn't know what to tell Bigmouth. He just trembled in fear.

"Bigmouth want answer now!"

"Please don't hurt me Mr. Bigmouth! I want to make more cake batter but I'm out of flour so I can't!" Greedy said.

"Bigmouth don't want flowers in cake batter! Make it with no flowers."

"Not the plant flowers! Flour is the powdery white stuff that comes from wheat," Greedy explained. "And the cake batter will taste bad without it."

"Bigmouth not care how you make cake batter! I want it now!" Bigmouth shouted. He let Greedy down. Luckily, Greedy wasn't hurt at all. He ran to Papa Smurf's house again.

"Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!"

"What is it now Greedy?" Papa Smurf asked slightly annoyed.

"Farmer's out of flour! What'll I smurf now?"

"Hm, that _is_ a problem. Let me think for a moment. Who has flour?" Papa Smurf thought hard. "Homnibus! I'm sure he has some flour we can borrow. I'll repay him when the wheat grows back."

"Okay, so who's gonna get it? I should stay here so I can think of other food to give Bigmouth," Greedy said.

"Don't worry Greedy. I'll send a group of smurfs to make the trip," Papa Smurf responded.

"Oh thank you Papa Smurf!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Azrael, what do you think old Gargy's up to <em>this<em> time?" Scruple asked the cat.

"Merow?"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's gonna be another failure," the bratty teen said.

"If you must know, I'm building a device that will track down the smurfs," Gargamel announced.

"Like you haven't tried that a thousand times already! What makes you think it'll work this time?" Scruple asked.

"This time I've perfected the design. It's sure to work!"

"Sure it will," Scruple muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>Harmony played his trumpet loudly. All the smurfs gathered around the center of the village while Papa Smurf went to the front of the crowd. Harmony continued playing even after Papa Smurf raised his hand for silence.<p>

"Thank you Harmony," Papa Smurf said. The terrible music continued as all the smurfs plugged their ears.

"I said thank you Harmony!" Papa Smurf repeated. Still the horn blared.

"Harmony, that's enough!" Papa Smurf shouted.

"Oh, hehe, sorry," Harmony said meekly as all the smurfs glared at him.

"Ahem, thank you. My little smurfs, we have a big problem. Greedy has run out of flour, and without flour he can't make cake batter. And without cake batter, well, I think you all know the problem. I need some of you to go to Homnibus and ask him to borrow some flour. Any volunteers?"

"Chattering chipmunks, I wanna go Pappy!" Sassette said excitedly as she raised her hand and jumped up and down.

"That's PAPA, Sassette. Who else wants to go?"

"If Sassette's goin' then so are we!" Snappy said as he gestured to himself, Nat, and Slouchy.

"Now we just need an adult to go with you smurflings. Any more volunteers?"

"Uh, I'll go with them Papa Smurf!" Clumsy offered.

"Um, I don't think Clumsy is a responsible enough adult to—" Nat started, but Snappy elbowed him.

"Be quiet Nat! Of course he's not responsible enough! He's also gullible, so we can trick him easily into letting us do stuff!" Snappy whispered.

"Oh, um, sure Clumsy! We'd be glad to have you come with us!" Nat said.

"Alright then. You smurfs will ride on Feathers and—"

"Aw! I wanna ride on Puppy!" Sassette complained.

"Yeah! Me too!" Slouchy agreed.

"Please, smurflings! Don't make this difficult," Papa Smurf sighed. "Fine, you can take Puppy instead."

"Yay!" The smurflings cheered in unison.

The four of them, along with Clumsy, jumped on Puppy's back. "I'm surprised we haven't heard Bigmouth shouting in awhile," Slouchy said.

"Bigmouth hungry!"

"I guess I spoke too soon." Puppy started heading for Homnibus with Clumsy and the smurflings.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!" Scruple shouted.<p>

"Mree too!" Azrael meowed.

"Not now! I'm busy!" Gargamel snapped.

"Well we have to eat something!" Scruple argued.

"You're too spoiled, boy! You just ate a few hours ago!"

"Spoiled? Are you kidding me? We're poor! There's never enough to eat around here, and all I had earlier was a piece of bread and some nasty soup!" Scruple yelled.

"Yeah!" Azrael agreed.

"Oh you irritate me! This is exactly why I wanted you to stay at Mummy's longer. I need to concentrate!" Gargamel yelled as he went to the cupboard. He rummaged through some stuff while grumbling. He found a few carrots and tossed them to Scruple.

"Carrots? You must be joking!" Scruple complained.

"Quit being picky! That's all we have right now," Gargamel responded. He went back to his smurf tracker to continue working on it.

"But I hate vegetables! Especially when they're raw! Can't you make a stew or something?" Scruple asked.

"I'll never get to finish my smurf tracker!" Gargamel said miserably as he laid his head on the table and pounded his fists on it.

* * *

><p>Puppy was walking through the forest with the five smurfs on his back. He was enjoying the walk. At one point Sassette told him to stop because she spotted a tree frog.<p>

"Hey guys, look at that little frog! Let's catch it!" She said anxiously.

"Not now Sassette! We're on an important mission and we can't waste time!" Nat said.

"Real important," Snappy said sarcastically. "All we're doing is getting some flour for cake batter! It's so silly! Papa Smurf acts like it's the end of the world."

"It kind of _is_ important Snappy. If Bigmouth doesn't get food he becomes violent, and he might hurt us or destroy the village," Nat stated.

"Uh, yeah! Bigmouth is dangerous! We better hurry and get to Homnibus!" Clumsy said.

Snappy suddenly had an idea. He grinned, then nudged Slouchy. "What?" Slouchy asked.

"How about we get rid of Clumsy?" Snappy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He's annoying me. Why don't we come up with a lie to make him think he has to go back to the village? Then we can do whatever we want," Snappy explained.

"I don't know Snappy. That's kinda mean. Besides, Papa Smurf will find out we tricked him, then we'll be in trouble," Slouchy said.

"Aw, don't be such a worry wart! Have some fun!" Snappy said.

Slouchy sighed. "Alright. Whatever."

"Hey Clumsy, I just remembered something!" Snappy said overdramatically.

"What is it?" Clumsy asked.

"It's your turn to take care of Baby Smurf today!"

"It is? Golly! I forgot!" Clumsy said worriedly.

Sassette looked confused. "But Snappy, it isn't his turn to—" Snappy winked at her. "Oh, right! I remember Papa Smurf saying it this morning."

"Guys, what are you doing?" Nat whispered loudly.

"Just play along!" Snappy said.

"Well, you should start heading back to the village," Sassette said.

"But who's gonna watch you smurflings if I leave?" Clumsy asked.

"Don't worry Clumsy. We have Puppy to watch over us," Slouchy said.

"Oh yeah!" Clumsy laughed. "Well, I'd better start walking back. Smurf you later!"

"Bye!" The smurflings waved at him until he was out of view.

"Yes! It worked!" Snappy said excitedly.

"Yeah! We finally got rid of him!" Sassette added.

"That wasn't a very smurfy thing to do!" Nat shouted.

"Relax Nat! It's fine!" Snappy said. "We do have Puppy, and we're only going to Homnibus to get some flour! What could happen?"

* * *

><p>"I'm almost done with my smurf tracker!" Gargamel said excitedly.<p>

"Who cares? We already know it's not gonna work," Scruple said bitterly.

"Who asked your opinion?"

"It's not an opinion. It's fact!" Scruple argued.

"Oh, you're just upset because you have to eat carrots for dinner. But wait until I use this device to find the smurfs! We can eat _them_ instead!" Gargamel laughed.

"They probably don't taste good anyway," Scruple said. "It's actually kind of gross when you think about it Gargy. They're like people. They're just blue and are a lot smaller, but they're humanoids. What makes you think they taste good when you've never even had one?"

"I just know! Now be quiet so I can put the finishing touches on this," Gargamel replied. He tweaked the wires on the device for a few minutes until he was satisfied. "There! It's done!"

"Hooray," Scruple said sarcastically.

"You'll be sorry you ever doubted my genius, Scruple! Just wait until you see what this can do!" Gargamel pressed a button. "Look! It's working! It's showing signs of smurf activity nearby!"

"You're wasting your time," Scruple said.

"I am not! I'll show you! Follow me!"

* * *

><p>The smurflings were having fun playing in the dirt. They had been doing it for about ten minutes when Nat spoke up.<p>

"Okay guys we should stop now. We really need to get to Homnibus now," he said.

"You're right Nat. Let's go," Sassette said.

"Alright! Man, you worry too much," Snappy said.

They were all about to start the journey back to Homnibus, when they heard voices nearby.

"Hey, who's that?" Sassette asked.

"No! It can't be!" Nat said.

"Scruple look! What did I tell you? Smurfs! Over there!" Gargamel cackled.

"Wow! I'm speechless! I can't believe that dumb invention of yours actually worked!" Scruple said, his eyes wide with shock.

"Not so dumb now, is it?"

Slouchy gasped. "Oh no! What'll we do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy lately with school. I often post updates on my profile, so check it out if you wanna know the progress of this story. Anyway, please review! :)  
><strong>

**Oh and I just saw a couple of episodes with Scruple a few days ago and I wanted to add him in, but I didn't wanna rewrite the first 2 chapters. It might seem kind of sudden the way I put him in, but he's so funny I just couldn't write the chapter without him.  
><strong>

**Oh and one more thing. It's probably weird that I'm having the smurfs borrow flour from Homnibus, but I couldn't think of anyone else and I was trying to hurry and finish this.**


	4. An Unsmurfy Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Smurfs. They all belong to Peyo and Hanna-Barbera Productions.**

* * *

><p>Greedy was becoming really nervous. Clumsy and the smurflings still hadn't come back with the flour and he was running out of other food. Bigmouth was in the mood for cake batter anyway and got mad whenever Greedy brought him something else.<p>

"Where are they? They should have been back already! No other smurfs are helping me and I don't know what to do!" Greedy said miserably.

He frantically searched his kitchen for more food. All he found was a few smurfberries.

"Oh no! This isn't enough for Bigmouth! It's not even enough for me! Why do I have to be stuck in this predicament?"

"Bigmouth hungry! Want cake batter!"

Greedy was sweating because he was so nervous. He decided he'd better pick some more smurfberries, so he quickly got a basket and headed for the smurfberry patch.

"Bigmouth not want to wait anymore! If little smurf not hurry up, Bigmouth smash house!"

Greedy gasped and rapidly picked smurfberries until the basket was full. He sprinted to Bigmouth and handed him the smurfberries.

"Yipes!" Greedy yelled in surprise as Bigmouth's fist slammed on the ground. He got out of the way just in time and then ran out of sight.

"Little smurf come back! Bigmouth not want smurfberries! Me want cake batter!"

* * *

><p>Gargamel had put Puppy and the smurflings in a cage. He made Scruple carry them back to the hovel.<p>

"Ugh, why do _I_ have to carry this stupid cage?" Scruple asked. He struggled, trying not to drop it. "This dumb dog is making it too heavy!"

Puppy barked angrily at the comment.

"Quit complaining about everything! I'm starting to really lose my patience with you!" Gargamel said.

"Like I care. I just wanna hurry and get home so I can put this cage down!"

"Why did you have to come back early? I would have made so much more progress without you here!" Gargamel said angrily.

"If I wasn't here I couldn't carry this cage, so you would have had to do it!" Scruple argued.

"Must you always have a comeback for everything I say?" Gargamel asked irritably.

"I'd rather be eaten or turned into gold than listen to these two argue all day!" Snappy whispered.

"I know! They're so annoying. Especially Scruple," Sassette replied.

Scruple glared at them. "Hey! Watch who you call annoying you little blue twerps!"

"Don't worry Scruple. Pretty soon we won't have to deal with them anymore," Gargamel laughed.

Puppy whimpered and the smurflings all exchanged a look of worry.

* * *

><p>Greedy had run through the whole village until he was just outside of it. When he decided that he was far away enough, he sat down on a rock and panted heavily.<p>

"Oh my smurf! I'm so worn out!" He said, breathing heavily.

Clumsy was walking towards the village and saw him sitting down. "Hey Greedy! What's goin' on?" He asked cheerfully.

Greedy looked up in surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone to be nearby. "Oh, hi Clumsy," he said as he caught his breath. "I was just trying to get away from Bigmouth."

"Uh, gosh! Is he still here?" Clumsy asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, and I'm in big trouble! He only wants cake batter, so if the smurflings don't hurry up and get back I—" Greedy stopped talking as realization hit him. "Wait a minute! How come you're back without Puppy and the smurflings?"

"Well they reminded me that today's my turn to take care of Baby Smurf, so I left them to take care of the flour," Clumsy explained.

"Clumsy, what were you thinking? You can't leave the smurflings by themselves!" Greedy yelled angrily.

"But they have Puppy with them! Besides, they weren't that far away from Homnibus," Clumsy didn't realize that Greedy wasn't there anymore. "Uh, gosh! Where'd he go?"

Greedy ran to Papa Smurf's house and burst the door open. "Papa Smurf!"

"What now Greedy?" Papa Smurf asked with a frown on his face.

"Clumsy just came back by himself! He said the smurflings told him that it's his turn to take care of Baby! They tricked him Papa Smurf! I bet it was Snappy's idea!" Greedy said super fast.

"Oh my! This isn't good. I'd better talk to Clumsy right away!" Papa Smurf said as he and Greedy went back to the spot where Clumsy was.

"Oh hi Papa Smurf!" Clumsy greeted. "Where's Baby?"

"Clumsy, it's not your turn to take care of him!" Papa Smurf yelled.

"But the smurflings told me it is," Clumsy stated.

Papa Smurf was starting to wonder how it could be possible for someone to be _that_ off. He sighed and then asked, "Which smurflings said that?"

"Well, uh, let me think. Snappy's the one who first mentioned it, then Sassette and Slouchy kind of supported him. Nat didn't say anything though," Clumsy explained.

"I knew it! Snappy's gonna be in big trouble when he gets back, right Papa Smurf?" Greedy said.

"Right now that's not important. We need to go to Homnibus and see if the smurflings are there," Papa Smurf responded.

"What if they're not there?" Greedy asked, a little concerned.

"I don't know Greedy. We'll figure it out from there if that's the case."

The three of them went back to the village, away from Bigmouth of course, and Papa Smurf asked for volunteers to go along with him to Homnibus. Greedy, Clumsy, Handy, Smurfette, Vanity and Lazy volunteered. Well, Lazy didn't exactly volunteer. He was asleep, his head resting on Smurfette's shoulder, and she woke him up and pulled him along.

They started heading towards Homnibus' house right away, going at a very quick pace. Lazy and Clumsy were having trouble keeping up though. Clumsy kept tripping over rocks and just air itself, and Lazy was too tired to go fast.

"Oh please Papa Smurf, let me rest here by this tree!" Lazy begged. "I won't be of any help to you anyway."

"Lazy! I can't believe how selfish you're being! The smurflings might be in trouble and you can't even stay awake for that!" Papa Smurf shouted angrily.

Lazy suddenly felt guilty. He swallowed and quietly said, "I'm sorry Papa Smurf."

The smurfs continued their journey to Homnibus' house. They made it there within about fifteen minutes. When they arrived, Papa Smurf knocked loudly on the door. Homnibus opened it within a few moments.

"Why, Papa Smurf! I wasn't expecting to see you today. Especially not with all these other smurfs," Homnibus commented.

"I'm sorry for coming without letting you know ahead of time, but it's important. I was wondering if the smurflings have been by here, but now I'm doubting that they have," Papa Smurf replied.

"I'm afraid they haven't been here. How did they get separated from you?" Homnibus inquired.

"Well it's a long story, but they were supposed to come here with Puppy and Clumsy to see about borrowing some flour from you," Papa Smurf explained.

"Flour?" Homnibus asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I know it sounds silly, but it's for an important cause," Papa Smurf said.

"No no, it's not that. I would be glad to lend you some flour. I just don't understand how they could get lost while doing such a simple task. They've been here countless times before," Homnibus said worriedly.

"Well they tricked Clumsy into letting them go by themselves, and I'm really concerned about them. I think Gargamel may have captured them." Papa Smurf proclaimed.

"I sure hope he hasn't! Who knows what that terrible wizard will do to them?" Homnibus said worriedly.

"We must get to Gargamel's hovel immediately!" Papa Smurf announced. "Come on smurfs! Let's go!

"Good luck!" Homnibus yelled as he waved to them.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and open the door Gargy! My arms are killing me!" Scruple complained.<p>

"Shut up and stop whining!" Gargamel snapped. He unlocked the door and was about to go in first, but Scruple ran past him and made him fall on the ground.

"Scruple! Watch where you're going!" He shouted.

"You don't tell me what to do," Scruple said as he set the cage down on a table.

"You little brat! How dare you talk to me like that!" Gargamel said angrily as he got up and closed the door.

Scruple ignored Gargamel and sat down on a chair. "My arms are so sore! I guess I won't be able to do any chores for awhile huh?"

Gargamel wasn't falling for that. "You're not getting out of your chores, so forget it!"

"Aw, well at least I tried," Scruple mumbled.

"Now it's time to take care of business!" Gargamel walked over to the cage. "Tell me smurflings, where is your village located?"

"We're not telling you Gargamel!" Nat said defiantly.

"Oh yes you will! Tell me now!" Gargamel demanded.

"No way Gargamel!" Snappy yelled.

"Fine! I don't need to find out from you. I'll just use my smurf tracker!" Gargamel cackled.

"Oh no! He's going to the village anyway! What'll we do?" Nat asked his friends.

"Don't worry. _You're_ not going to do anything! In a little while there will be no such things as smurflings anymore," he laughed again and got out a pot, then filled it with water and put it over the fire. After that he opened the cage and grabbed the terrified smurflings. He made sure that Puppy didn't get out and then locked the cage back.

"Let us go you nasty wizard!" Slouchy yelled as he struggled to get away.

"I'll let you go alright, into my soup pot!" Gargamel held his hands over the pot of water and dropped the smurflings into it. He put a bunch of vegetables and spices in it too. "Now I'm going to use my smurf tracker to find the village. Scruple!"

"What?" Scruple asked annoyed.

"Do your chores while I'm gone!"

"But I don't wanna do chores!" Scruple complained.

"You can either do your chores or come with me and Azrael to the smurf village," Gargamel replied. "Those are your only options! Now hurry and choose! I don't have all day to wait!"

Scruple sighed irritably. "I guess I'll go with you to the dumb village. It may be boring but it's better than doing chores."

"When we get back, the smurf stew should be ready! I can't wait to try it!" Gargamel said.

"Have all you want! I'm not eating smurfs!" Scruple said disgustedly.

"More for me and Azrael then!" Gargamel commented. The three of them went out the door and left.

Papa Smurf and the others were hiding behind a bush near the hovel. They had been there for a few minutes, but they were waiting for Gargamel, Azrael, and Scruple to leave. As soon as they were out of sight, the smurfs ran over to the hovel.

Papa Smurf hopped onto the windowsill so he could see inside. He couldn't spot the smurflings anywhere, but then he noticed the pot over the fire. It was too tall for him to see inside of it, but he knew what was in it.

"Quickly smurfs! We must rescue the smurflings! Hop through this broken window!" He commanded.

The smurf tried to go through the window quickly without getting cut on the glass. They made their way over to the pot where the smurflings were.

"Nat! Snappy! Slouchy! Sassette! Are you okay?" Papa Smurf shouted.

"Pappy Smurf? You're here to rescue us!" Sassette cheered.

"Please hurry! The water's getting hotter!" Snappy said worriedly.

"Don't worry smurflings! We'll get you out!" Papa Smurf said. "Smurfs! All of you jump on top of the stove! We'll push the pot onto the floor!"

The smurfs did as they were told and pushed against the pot. It was really heavy, even with seven of them, but they finally managed to push it over the edge. The water spilled out everywhere and the smurflings tumbled out, startled but unharmed.

Smurfette and Papa Smurf went over to the cage Puppy was in and let him out. He thanked them by licking their faces.

"Thanks for saving us!" Slouchy said gratefully. "I thought we were goners!"

"You can thank us later. Now we have to get back to the village before Gargamel does!" Papa Smurf led the way and Puppy and the smurfs followed him to the village.

* * *

><p>"We're almost to the smurf village! I can't believe it!" Gargamel said excitedly.<p>

"Me either," Scruple whispered to Azrael.

Gargamel didn't hear Scruple. He was too busy paying attention to the smurfs. He decided to go ahead and walk into the village.

The smurfs immediately spotted him and started screaming and running around.

"So many smurfs! There's too many for just one pot of smurf stew. I'll have to make side dishes and a dessert too!" Gargamel announced as he put a bunch of smurfs in a bag.

"Why do you have to cook _smurfs_ for dinner? What am _I_ supposed to eat?" Scruple asked.

"Figure it out! I'm not concerned about what you do," Gargamel said.

"But I—"

"What Gargamel do to smurfs?" Bigmouth asked all of a sudden.

"Bigmouth! What are you doing here?" Gargamel asked in shock. He forgot that Bigmouth was coming to the smurf village.

"Smurfs are going to make cake batter for Bigmouth, but smurfs take too long! Gargamel make cake batter?" Bigmouth asked hopefully.

"I'm not making any cake batter for you, you big oaf! I have smurf stew to make!" Gargamel declared.

"Bigmouth not want smurf stew! Bigmouth want cake batter! And Bigmouth want it NOW!" He stomped on the ground really hard, making the whole ground shake. Gargamel lost his balance and fell on the ground, making him drop the bag of smurfs. They all scurried away to freedom.

"Gargy! Who's that?" Scruple asked, gesturing to Bigmouth.

"That's Bigmouth! He's an ogre who's always hungry no matter how much he eats! He's really dumb though," Gargamel said without thinking.

"Bigmouth hate Gargamel!" Bigmouth said as he approached the fallen wizard.

"Uh oh!" Gargamel said meekly.

Bigmouth picked Gargamel up, swung him around a few times, and then threw him as far as he could. Gargamel yelled and landed somewhere in the forest, out of the village.

"Ha ha! Old Gargy deserved that!" Scruple laughed.

"Now Bigmouth throw little boy in forest too!" Bigmouth said angrily. He hated being made fun of, and he took his anger out on anyone that was nearby.

"Oh no! Please don't hurt me! I think you're really smart! In fact I—" Before Scruple could say another word, he was thrown through the air and landed on top of Gargamel. Azrael managed to run away from Bigmouth before he was tossed to. He laughed at his owners' misfortune.

"Oh shut up you stupid cat! Before I decided to cook _you_!" Gargamel yelled irritably.

Bigmouth wasn't through with Gargamel yet. He went to the spot where he was and picked him up again.

"Don't throw me again! I beg you! I didn't mean what I said earlier!" Gargamel pleaded.

"Bigmouth want cake batter! Gargamel better make cake batter!"

"But I don't have the ingredients for— Ow! Ow!" Bigmouth turned Gargamel upside down and banged his head on the ground. "Okay okay! I'll make it!"

"That answer Bigmouth want to hear!"

Scruple wondered just how Gargamel was going to do that. "Oh man! We're in for it now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this chapter isn't that interesting. I wasn't feeling very creative while writing it, but the next chapter is the last and I promise it'll be good!**

**I'll try to have the final chapter posted by next week! Then I'm starting another smurf story. Please review!**


	5. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Smurfs. They all belong to Peyo and Hanna-Barbera Productions.**

* * *

><p>It took a few hours to prepare, but the smurfs were finally having their party. This time the cause was not only for being the first day of spring, but also because Bigmouth and Gargamel finally left the village.<p>

Right after the villains had left, Papa Smurf and the others with him arrived at the village. When they discovered that Bigmouth and Gargamel were gone, they went back to Homnibus and asked to borrow a lot of flour so Greedy could make more cakes, pies, cookies and other desserts.

He baked the desserts, Smurfette, Handy and Vanity put up decorations, Poet was composing a poem, and the rest were helping out with various things, like cleaning up the village.

Once everything was done, the party began. Harmony conducted a group of smurfs playing instruments. Since he was conducting, the music sounded terrible, but everyone was having such a good time that they didn't care.

"What a great party this is!" Greedy said with his mouth full of cake.

Papa Smurf laughed and said, "Yes, it's very smurfy. It wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for all of your smurfs' hard work."

Poet suddenly came rushing up to the table where Papa Smurf and a bunch of others were sitting at. "Papa Smurf! Can I recite my poem _now_? I can't wait any longer!"

Papa Smurf chuckled. "Alright Poet. I'd rather hear your poem than this music anyway."

"Oh thank you Papa Smurf!" The eager poet ran up to the stage and sprinted by the performing smurfs, making their sheet music fall.

"Hey! What do you think you're smurfing Poet?" Harmony asked angrily.

"Papa Smurf said I can recite my poem now! No smurf wants to hear this awful stuff you call music," Poet replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't anyone complaining?" Harmony asked.

"Smurfs! Stop arguing!" Papa Smurf yelled. "Harmony, I did give Poet permission to recite his poem. You can always conduct the music later. _Much_later." He mumbled those last words to himself.

Harmony frowned and gathered his stuff, as did the other smurfs who were playing. They left the stage and went to sit down at the table.

Poet went to the center of the stage and straightened out his papers. "Good evening my fellow smurfs! Tonight I'm going to recite a poem called 'A Crazy Day'". He cleared his throat and began.

_We planned to have a party this morning_

_When Bigmouth decided to come storming_

_He wanted to eat some cake batter_

_But Greedy Smurf ran out of flour_

_So Clumsy and the smurflings were sent_

_On a very important event_

_But then Clumsy came home_

_And said the smurflings went alone_

_So some smurfs went to rescue_

_The beloved little crew_

_And before they came back_

_A villain started to attack_

_But Bigmouth set things right_

_For now Gargamel's out of sight_

Poet bowed as all the smurfs applauded.

"Bravo! That was a wonderful poem!" Hefty yelled.

"I hate wonderful poems!" Grouchy stated. "Except this one."

"Thank you everyone!" Poet said as he continued bowing. After the clapping died down he exited the stage and sat at the table.

"Can I finish conducting my song now Papa Smurf?" Harmony asked.

"Um, well…" Before Papa Smurf could respond, Greedy whispered something in his ear. Papa Smurf nodded and Greedy and Dreamy went into Greedy's house.

"So can I Papa Smurf?" Harmony asked impatiently.

"Not now Harmony. Something else is about to happen right now," Papa Smurf replied.

"Aw, what now?" Harmony asked in disappointment.

"Just wait and see," Papa Smurf said.

A few moments later, Greedy and Dreamy came out of the house carrying a huge cake. They set it down on the table. Every smurf eyed it hungrily.

"That cake looks almost as beautiful as me!" Vanity stated.

"I can't wait to try some!" Smurfette said eagerly.

"Wait a minute smurfs! Dreamy and I have something to announce first!" Greedy said.

"Smurflings, will you please come here?" Dreamy asked. They got up from their chairs and walked over to him.

"Smurflings, we're so happy to have to you back home safe that I decided to make this cake for you!" Greedy said proudly.

"Wow! A whole giant cake, just for us?" Snappy asked excitedly.

"No way! Every smurf gets to have some, I just mean I dedicated it to you four!" Greedy responded.

"Oh," Snappy said.

"Why did you dedicate it to us Greedy?" Sassette asked. "We don't deserve it!"

"Yeah, we tricked Clumsy and got ourselves into trouble," Nat added.

"Actually Nat, you weren't involved in it. Clumsy told me whose idea it was," Papa Smurf said as he turned to look at Snappy.

Snappy looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry Clumsy and Papa Smurf. I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to be independent for once. A grownup always has to go somewhere with us!"

"It's okay Snappy. I'm not mad at you, but don't do it again," Papa Smurf said.

"I may not have said anything, but I could have spoken up and told Clumsy it was a trick," Nat commented. "I'm to blame too."

"And I'm sorry too," Slouchy said.

"Me too," Sassette agreed.

Papa Smurf smiled. "Well it looks like you smurflings have learned your lesson. Now let's not worry about it anymore and enjoy the party!"

The smurfs all cheered and Greedy started handing everyone pieces of cake. Then Papa Smurf finally let Harmony conduct again. The smurfs didn't mind the music though. They were all having a really great time.

* * *

><p>Back at the hovel, Gargamel wasn't having such a great time. He was trying to make cake batter for Bigmouth with improvised ingredients. When he was done with the first batch, Bigmouth tried it and spit it out.<p>

"Cake batter not taste good! Bigmouth get mad!"

"I'm sorry but I don't have the right ingredients!" Gargamel said. "Can I please make something else?"

"No! Bigmouth want cake batter!" Bigmouth insisted.

"Is he usually this picky?" Scruple whispered to Gargamel.

"No! He's never cared before about what he ate. He would eat anything! I don't understand why he—"

"Gargamel not talk to boy anymore! Make cake batter!"

"I have an idea! Scruple, you distract him while I come up with a potion to give him!" Gargamel rushed off into another room before he could hear Scruple protest.

"But why do I have to—"

"Little boy make cake batter?" Bigmouth asked.

"Um, how about we play a game instead?" Scruple suggested. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Ooh! Bigmouth love games! What game we play?"

"How about…." Scruple looked around the room to get ideas. Then he spotted Azrael. "Catch the cat! All you have to do is try and catch Azrael, and if you do, we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Game sounds fun! Come here kitty!" Bigmouth tried to grab Azrael, but he ran away. "Aw, come back! Bigmouth not hurt you!"

Azrael kept jumping onto different things and Bigmouth tried to reach him by knocking stuff down. Scruple watched the scene in amusement. "This is so funny! I bet Gargy's not gonna be too happy about it, but who cares?" He laughed really hard.

"Now Bigmouth got you!" Bigmouth had Azrael cornered. He grabbed him and brought him back to Scruple. "Now what we do?" Bigmouth asked.

"Now you give him a bath! Cats love to be in water!" Scruple said with a bratty smirk on his face.

Azrael's eyes widened in horror. He scratched Bigmouth and struggled to get away.

"Ow! Naughty kitty!" Bigmouth scolded. "Bigmouth only give you a bath! You like bath!" He found a large bucket and went outside to fill it with water. Then he came back inside and put Azrael in the water.

The poor cat was meowing helplessly as Bigmouth tried to scrub him. "Stay still! This not take long if you behave."

"Yeah Azrael! Be a good kitty!" Scruple was really enjoying this.

After a few minutes Bigmouth took Azrael out of the water. "There! Now kitty all nice and clean!"

Azrael glared at Scruple. Scruple just laughed. Azrael decided to teach him a lesson, so he pounced on him and scratched him like crazy. "Ouch! Stop Azrael! I was just playing around! Can't you take a joke? Ow!"

Gargamel suddenly came into the room with a potion in his hands. When he saw the messy room though, he accidentally dropped it.

"What happened in here?" He asked angrily.

"Bigmouth play catch the cat!"

"Catch the cat? Scruple, what is he talking about?" Gargamel asked irritably.

Azrael finally stopped scratching Scruple and leaped onto the floor. He ran behind Gargamel.

"I told Bigmouth to catch Azrael and give him a bath! And that stupid fleabag scratched me! I was just playing a harmless joke!" Scruple shouted.

Gargamel wasn't so angry anymore. He laughed at Scruple. "Well it _was_ harmful! To you anyway."

"It's not funny! My face and arms hurt so bad! I think I'm bleeding!" Scruple said miserably.

"Oh stop your whining. I have to give this potion to—" Gargamel looked at the hand that had been holding the potion. Then he looked on the floor. "Oh no! My potion!"

"Where Bigmouth's cake batter? Me hungry!" Bigmouth yelled.

Gargamel laughed nervously. "Well, I don't have any."

"Bigmouth hate Gargamel!" Without warning, the ogre chased Gargamel all around the hovel.

"Ah! Help! Scruple!" Gargamel shouted.

"I've got my own problems to worry about Gargy! I have cuts all over me!" Scruple said.

Azrael laughed. He may have gotten wet, but Gargamel was being chased, and that brat Scruple got what he deserved.

"I'd rather be at the smurfs' party than here!" Scruple stated.

This is a lesson to all of you: Never let Bigmouth go hungry, or you'll be sorry.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there's the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story. I'm kind of sad that it's over. :( But I have a lot of other Smurf stories in mind!**

**Oh there's something I want to clear up. I doubt anyone's paid attention to it, but I still wanna explain it. In chapter 1 Gargamel had a bunch of food even though he's poor. Then in Chapter 2 Bigmouth ate all of it, but he suddenly had more in chapter 3. I wasn't thinking about that when I wrote it. I know it doesn't make sense, but oh well. It's just a story. :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
